The Heart Of Vampires
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is a crossover between HSM and Underworld. There's some references to Twilight, but no Twilight characters. I don't own. I just combined some ideas.
1. Meeting Other Vampires

In Albuquerque, New Mexico, there lives a couple that are vampires. Their names are Lucille and Jack Bolton. Lucille and Jack Bolton are a rare species of vampire. The sun doesn't burn them. They sparkle and can only die if ripped apart and the pieces are burned. The only thing that can break their skin is other vampires and warewolves. However, they can bleed. They feed off animal blood just as Selene and Michael Corvin's species, but they also feed on each other's blood if mates every 2-3 months. Lucille was born a vampire and found Jack dying. Realizing he was her mate, she saved him and turned him. A year after they had a son Troy Alexander Bolton who is now only three months old. He has a head of light brown hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

* * *

Over in Budapest, Europe, Selene had married Michael about five months ago. They have become the new leaders of Ordogahz and have a baby girl named Evelyn Cecelia Corvin who's only two weeks old. She like her father is a hybrid. But she can't change form yet. They call her Eve for short. She has brown eyes and dark brown hair which is somewhere between Selene and Michael's hair. The couple are happy and want to move to America. The humans here in Budapest found out about the vampires and lycans living among them and are finding different ways to kill them. When Selene found out from Kahn, she and Michael ordered the entire coven to prepare to move to America. It's the only place the humans will never look. Michael has found the perfect place in Albuquerque, New Mexico where he and Selene can take the coven. He finds Selene breast feeding Eve in their bedroom and smiles. "I found a place."

Selene looked up. "Where?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. It's a big town where no human would think to look twice to find us."

"Everyone's packed. Let me clean up Eve and you go tell the rest where they're to meet us. I'll get our stuff and you, me, and Eve will go immediately."

Michael nodded and goes to do so while Selene quickly cleans Eve up and grabs their stuff.

* * *

Back in Albuquerque, right next the Boltons, there's a human female named Sarah Lily Montez who just lost her husband in the military and her work transferred her here. She just moved in with her two month old daughter Gabriella Marie Montez yesterday and is worried what to do with her while she's working. She hears a baby laughing from next door and takes Gabriella over to meet them. She knocks on the door and Lucille opens it. "Hi. I'm Sarah Montez. I just moved in next door yesterday. I'm a lawyer and my company just transferred me here. This is my daughter Gabriella. She's two months old and my husband, her father was recently killed in the military about a week ago. I don't know what to do with her while I'm working."

"I'm Lucille Bolton. It's nice to meet you both. My husband Jack and I have a three month old son Troy. I'm a doctor and Jack is the East High basketball coach."

Just as she said this, Jack walks up with Troy who's playing with a stuffed basketball. "Who's at the door, Hunny?"

"Jack. This is our new neighbor, Sarah Montez. Sarah, this is my husband Jack and our son Troy."

"It's nice to meet you both." Sarah said. "This is my daughter Gabriella. My husband was recently killed in the military and my work transferred me here. We moved in next door just yesterday and I now don't know what to do with Gabby while I'm working. I'm a lawyer."

"It's nice to meet you." Jack replied.

"I heard your son laughing from over here and decided to come meet you all. I was wondering if it was possible to have you watch Gabby for me while I work. Lucille said she was a doctor and that you were the high school basketball coach."

"Sure. Lucy can watch her along with Troy during school hours then I'll swap her when I get home."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much."

During their conversation, Troy and Gabriella looked up at each other and just stared. Gabriella reached for him with a huge smile and he did the same back. Jack and Sarah looked at them and laughed. "When do you go to work next?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to be there at 7:00 and I won't be back until at least 9:00 tomorrow night."

Lucille quickly grabbed at human speed a piece of paper and a pen writing down her's and Jack's cell phones along with their home phone. She handed it to Sarah. "It's our cells and our house number. Drop her off at 6:30 and call us if you need us to keep her past 9:30."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Lucy. I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Lucille replied.

Meanwhile the kids were still reaching for each other. Jack looked at Troy. "You'll see Gabriella tomorrow morning, Son. Say goodbye."

Troy sighed, but slightly smiled and waived. Gabriella waived back smiling too and Sarah took her home.

* * *

That night at about 10:00, Selene and Michael arrived at the Albuquerque airport with Eve. Michael carried Eve as Selene grabbed their bags. Eve was asleep and cuddled into her father. Michael looked at his wife. "Ready to see our new home?"

She smiled. "Yes. Let's go." She replied and they headed for their new home.

When they got there, Michael smelled them. "Selene, do you smell that?"

She stopped and took a whiff. "Humans. And vampires."

He handed her Eve. "Take the baby and our bags inside the house. I'm gonna go see these vampires across the street."

She nodded and did as told while Michael walked over to the Bolton's house. He knocked and Jack opened the door. "Can I help you?" Jack asked.

"You and your family. You're vampires. I can smell it."

"Yes. But we mean no harm. We protect the humans here. What are you? I smell two different species."

"My name is Michael Corvin. I'm half vampire and half warewolf. In Budapest, they are called lycans. I was turned a year ago by my vampire wife Selene. We are the new leaders of Ordogahz. My wife and I just had a daughter two weeks ago. Her name is Evelyn, but we call her Eve. My family and I are in danger and our coven has to move to America. This was the best place we could find."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Jack Bolton. My wife is Lucille and our son is Troy. He's three months old. A year and three months ago, she turned me. Saved me from dying."

"Same with Selene. She saved me from dying as well. But not as a human. It's a long story, but I wouldn't change who I am."

"Same here. I welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. I will let Selene know."

"Of course. You should bring them over tomorrow morning. We'll all get to know each other. Our human neighbor is bringing her daughter over for Lucille to watch while she goes to work. Troy was excited. I'm sure Eve would love to join them. Lucille would like to have a conversation with Selene."

"Ok. I'll tell her. What time should we come over?"

"6:30. That's when our human neighbor Sarah Montez is bringing her daughter Gabriella over."

"Cool. See you at 6:30."

"6:30. Good nite."

"Good nite." Replied Michael and headed across the street to his new house to tell his wife the news.


	2. First Day Of Kindergarten

The next morning at 6:30, Michael brought Selene and Eve over to the Bolton's. Sarah brought Gabriella over to drop her off then quickly met Selene and Michael. Michael and Selene are in the living room talking with Jack and Lucille. Eve is laying in Troy's car seat/carrier on the floor still sleeping. And Troy and Gabriella have just woken up for the day. It's 8:00. The kids were still sleeping when Sarah dropped her off.

Gabriella started crying for her bottle as she was hungry. Lucille grabbed the bottle and quickly grabbed Gabby to feed her. Lucy burped her and took her along with the awake Troy down to play on the living room floor. She sat them down and smiled. "Play nice, Troy. Gabby's fragile."

Troy looked at his mother and nodded in understanding. He looked at Gabby then crawled over to her. Gabby smiled and opened her arms. Troy smiled and hugged her tightly, but not enough to break her as she was just human. Today was the start of the most beautiful relationship.

* * *

It's now Monday August 15, 1994. Troy, Gabriella, and Eve have been the best of friends since the day they met. Eve just turned 4 yesterday. She can now change to her hybrid form, but is still learning to control it as the transformation is tied to her anger. Troy protects her and Gabby like his little sisters, but he has building feelings of more than friendship towards Gabby that he is yet to be aware of. It's the first day of Kindergarten. Sarah, Lucille, and Selene have walked through the door and to their kids' classroom. They set the kids down on their feet and hand them their bags. Gabriella is still unaware like Sarah that their friends are vampires and hybrids. Sarah kissed Gabby's forehead. "Be good. And remember that Lucille is picking you up with Troy as I have to work."

"I know, Mommy. I will. Love you." She replied.

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Sarah said and left with Lucy and Selene.

* * *

Gabby turns around to see Eve waiting for her and Troy gone. "Where's Troy?"

"I think he went over there to play with some black kid." Eve replied pointing to the black kid over by the lego's with bushy brown hair.

"Oh." She said and started looking around. She saw a little black girl playing dress-up by herself. "Hey, Eve."

"Yeah, Gabby?"

She pointed to the lonely black girl over by the dress-up. "She seems lonely. Lets go meet and play with her."

Eve smiled. "Ok." She replied and the two headed over to the dress-up. "Hi."

The black girl looked up. "Hi."

"I'm Evelyn, but call me Eve."

"I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you. This is my best friend Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled at the girl. "Hi. You can call me Gabby."

"Cool." Taylor replied.

Gabriella pointed over to Troy and Chad. "That boy over there with the brown hair is Troy. He's our other best friend."

"Really? Why's he playing with Chad the meanie?" She asked.

"I take it Chad is the black kid with bushy brown hair." Gabby replied.

"Yeah. He makes fun of me because I'm smart."

"Is that why you were playing by yourself?" Eve asked.

Taylor looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. He has everyone against me."

"Well, Troy won't do that. He's the oldest of the three of us." Gabby said. "He protects us like an older brother."

"Yeah. We've all known each other since we were babies." Eve agreed.

"Cool. Chad used to be my friend when we were babies, but he changed and became a meaniehead when we got to daycare. So I haven't been his friend for a whole year."

"That sucks. Troy loves that I'm so smart. He'll like you. You'll be our new best friend." Gabriella replied.

"I hope so."

The teacher Mrs. Hope called them. "Ok, Class. Time to be put into groups." The kids all stopped playing and listened. "You will be put into groups that will be your group for the rest of the year."

Gabby turned to Eve and Taylor. "I hope we're in the same group." She whispered. They nodded in agreement.

"Group one will be at the front red table. When I call your names, come sit at this table." She looked at her seating chart. "Troy Bolton. Evelyn Corvin. Chad Danforth. Taylor McKessie. Gabriella Montez. And Henry Suttle." The six kids went to table one in the front. "Group two will be at the blue table behind them. When I call your names, come sit at this table." Looking at the chart again, she calls them. "Sharpay Evans. Ryan Evans. Ariana Hartly. Lilian Jethro. Tony Porter. And Shaggy Rolland." The six kids did the same as the first. "Group three will be at the green table beside Group one. When I call your names, sit at this table." She looks at the chart again. "Zeke Baylor. Martha Cox. Jason Cross. Brittany Logan. Connor Martin. And Kelsi Neilson." They sit down. "And Group four will be at the yellow table behind them. When I call your names, sit down." She looks at her chart. "Cindy Hepburn. Jacob Olsen. Cole Oscar. Storm Porter. Angelina Stone. And Carter Vanhorn." They sat down and that was the class. Mrs. Hope looked at them. "Ok. The seats you picked will now be your permanent seats for the year. I will hand you all a strip of paper and want you to write your names on them. They will be taped to the back of your seats so you can remember them." She handed them all a strip and and they took out their art boxes to find a marker to write with.

Eve looked and looked then frowned. She nudges Gabriella. Gabriella looks at her and whispers. "What is it?"

"Daddy forgot to pack my art box. Can I borrow a marker?"

Gabby nodded and let her choose a marker to write her name.


	3. The First Pick

It's now morning recess and Mrs. Hope lines the kids up. "Stay in line and follow me." She said. The kids did as told and followed her out to the playground.

They split up and Chad pushes Gabby down as Troy didn't see. "What's the matter, Loser? Cat got your tongue?" He spat.

Gabby teared up. "Stay away from her!" Taylor spat and pushed him.

Through her tears, Gabby spoke. "Don't, Tay. It's not worth it."

Taylor and Eve hugged her and helped her up. Taylor turned and glared at Chad. "Go away, Danforth! You're not wanted here!"

Troy was looking for Chad when he saw Gabby, Taylor, and Eve next to him. He walks up and sees Gabby crying. "What happened, Gabby?"

She looked up at him and ran to hug him. Troy hugged her back. "Chad pushed me down and called me a loser." She said crying.

Troy looked at his new best friend hugging Gabriella tight, but not enough to break her. "Well, apologize. Nobody hurts my Gabriella."

Chad looked shocked. "But, Troy, she's a geek. She's beneath us."

"No she's not, Chad. She's very smart, but that doesn't make her a geek or a loser. Now apologize."

"Fine." He sighed and looked at Gabriella. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

She wiped her tears then looked at him and nodded. She looks at Troy. "Thank you, Wildcat. I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "Anytime, Gabby. I love you too." He replied and pulled away. He looked at Taylor and Eve. "Watch her for me."

They nodded and took Gabby to play in the sandbox.

* * *

It's the end of the day and is 2:30 in the afternoon. The kids are all playing in the classroom waiting for their parents to pick them up. Eve, Gabriella, and Taylor are reading the story of Rapunzel together and talking about it. Lucille walks in. "Mrs. Hope?"

The teacher turns around. "Ah. The first parent to arrive. Who are you picking up?"

"I'm Lucille Bolton. I'm here to pick up my son Troy. Also Gabriella Montez and Eve Corvin."

"Why the girls?"

"The principal was to inform you. Gabriella and her mom are along with the Corvins our neighbors. Sarah Montez is a lawyer and won't be home for quite some time. I have been legalized to pick Gabriella up everyday along with Troy. Selene Corvin and Michael Corvin have had to go out and called both the principal and I to allow me to pick up Eve."

"Very well. The girls are reading and Troy is over at the lego's."

Lucille smiled. "Thank you." She replied and went to get the three kids. She walked over to Troy and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Sweety. Get your bag and the girls' bags. Both Eve and Gabby are coming with us today."

"Ok." He said and went to get their bags as asked.

Lucille walked over to the girls where they were reading on the carpet. "Gabriella. Eve."

They looked up. "Hi, Lucy." They greeted in unison.

"Troy's getting your bags. Who's your new friend?"

Taylor smiled. "I'm Taylor. And the boy Troy was playing with is Chad."

"It's nice to meet you, Taylor. Where do you live?"

"I live three streets down to the right of the school."

"Oh. On Topaz Rd."

"Yeah. My house is the back corner on the left side."

"Cool. We live on Glendale Ave. Maybe you can come over sometime."

"I'd like that." She replied and hugged her new friends. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Taylor." They waived and followed Lucille and Troy to the car.


	4. First Day Of Middle School

Seven years later, it is now the first day of middle school. When Troy's not around, Chad still picks on Gabriella. But being he's Troy's best friend, she keeps quiet most of the time. Unless Troy happens to catch him in the act. Taylor has become the best of friends with both she and Eve. Eve can now control her transformation fully and has started drinking not just animal blood, but also cloned blood. Gabriella is still in the dark about their secrets. Taylor I forgot to mention was also born a vampire, but she is the same species as the Corvins. Chad is also a vampire born of the same species as Troy. They knew all along, but they never told Gabby. Troy and Gabriella have had strong feelings for each other the last two years and today Troy plans to tell her.

Gabriella grabs her backpack and walks over to Troy's. She knocks and Lucille opens. "Eve's in the living room. Troy will be down in about a minute. Jack's driving you to school and Selene's picking you up. Taylor's coming with you afterwards."

"Thanks, Lucy." She replied and walked in the living room. "Morning, Eve."

Eve smiled and got up to hug her friend. "Morning, Gabs. How was your weekend?"

She groaned. "Horrible."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, remember how I said my mom was taking me to the museum so I could do my summer history project ?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the tour was cool, but I never got to finish it because my mom got a sudden call to work. She's on a business trip for a month. She left an hour after she dropped me off at home."

"That sucks. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I have no idea. I was so looking forward to doing this project and now I can't."

"What about Taylor? Did she finish hers?"

"I texted her and she said she never even got to start it. Said her parents weren't even paying attention to her. They were fighting again and wouldn't acknowledge her."

"Again?! That poor girl needs them."

"I know. She even said our moms were more like her moms than her own. Same with her dad. Jack and your dad are like fathers to her. They are to me too as I never even knew mine, but you know what I mean."

Eve nodded. "Daddy says you're always welcome to come over when you want. Taylor too. Mama loves you girls too. She and Daddy love you two like you're their other daughters. Just like you're sisters to me."

"Thanks, Eve. We should tell Tay when we get to school."

"Yeah. That's what Mama told me this morning before she and Daddy left to go to work."

Troy comes down. "Morning, My Girls."

They look at him and smile. "Morning, Troy." They replied.

"Ready to go, Wildcat?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah. Dad will be down in 3...2...1."

"Lets get you kids to school!" Jack said excitedly as he flew down the stairs.

Troy rolled his eyes and the girls giggled. They followed him to his car.

* * *

Jack drops them off and they get out running to the office to get their schedules. "Principal Cutler." Troy said.

The woman looked up. "Oh. Hi. May I ask which students you are?"

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Evelyn Corvin." Troy said and pointed to each one.

"Oh yes." She finds their schedules and hands them to them. "There you go. You all have the same first period as Taylor McKessie."

"Taylor's here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. She got here the same time I did. 6:00."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Lockers are 301 for Gabriella, 302 for Troy, and 304 for Eve."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Combinations are on the top of your schedules."

They nodded and headed to their lockers where Chad was at 300 and Taylor at 303. "Hey, Peeps!" Troy said.

Chad and Taylor looked at them. "Hey, Guys! What's up?" Taylor said and asked.

"Yo, Troy!"

Troy looked at his best friend. "What?"

"Ready for the start of fall basketball today?"

"Definitely. I can't believe I was chosen as team captain. Chosen over an eighth grader!"

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best player around, Wildcat." She said and got her needed text books from her locker.

He looked at her. "Gabby, I have something to tell you."

She smiles. "What is it, Wildcat?"

"I've been thinking. You know about us."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What about us?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

She giggled again. "You're so cute when you do that. Spit it out."

"I love you."

Gabriella laughs. "I know that. I love you too."

Troy shook his head. "No. I mean I REALLY love you." He said and blushed.

Gabriella's smile faltered in realization. "Oh. I... I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go out on a date with me and be my girlfriend?"

She thinks for a minute then smiles. "I'd love to."

Troy gets the sudden courage and kisses her full on the lips. She responds back instantly and kisses back. They pull away after twenty seconds. "Wow. I don't know where that came from."

Gabby giggles. "It's ok. I liked it. It was wonderful. Nothing like my first kiss back in 5th grade with that jackass of a sixth grader Scott Cantar. His kiss was nothing compared to the one you just gave me."

He smiles and quickly grabs his things. "Ready to go to homeroom?"

She nods and they along with Chad and the girls go off to homeroom.


	5. The Threat

It's now free period and Chad sees Gabby. "Hey! Geeky Gabby!"

Gabriella turns around. "What do you want, Chad?! I'm not in the mood for games."

He walks over and holds her up. "I want you to do my homework, Loser."

"Fuck off! Do it yourself!"

He slams her against the wall. "Don't you back talk me, Loser. Do it or else." He sets her down roughly and shoves his homework at her then walks away.

Gabriella tears up and starts walking to her locker. She grabs The Time Traveler's Wife  and puts her things away then grabs her last text book for her last period. She shuts her locker as the tears start to run down her face silently. She turns around and sees her boyfriend. Troy notices her tears and quickly grabs her in a hug. "What happened, Sweetheart?"

"It's your STUPID BEST FRIEND!" She yelled through her sobs.

"Chad? What did he do?"

"He threatened me. Held me against the wall then thrust his homework at me. The threat was if I didn't do it for him."

"I'll take care of him. Talk to him." He kisses her forehead then lets go taking Chad's homework from her. "No one hurts My Gabby."

"Thanks, Troy. He called me Geeky Gabby and a loser again too. Before he held me to the wall and threatened me."

Troy got mad. "Best friend my ass. He's not my friend anymore. Not unless he changes and is nice to you." He kisses her cheek and walks off to the gym knowing that's where Chad went.

Gabriella wiped her eyes and went to the library.

* * *

In the library, Taylor and Eve were doing their math homework. Gabriella walked over to her best friends and sat down across from them. "Stupid Chad." She muttered.

The girls heard her and looked up. "What did Danforth do this time?" Taylor asked.

"What she said." Eve agreed.

Gabriella sighed. "I'll tell you at home. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"That bad?" Eve asked.

She nodded. "Besides, if I tell you now, Tay will kill him."

"Of course I would. No one hurts my sister/best friend."

Gabriella slightly smiled at that response. "Love you, Tay."

"Love you too, Gabs." She replied and started helping Eve again.


	6. The Fight

Troy stomped into the gym and seeing it was only Chad and himself, he bared his fangs. "DANFORTH!" He hissed/yelled.

Chad stopped and turned to look at his best friend. "Hey, Hoops!"

"Don't you 'Hey, Hoops!' me!" He hissed. "You threatened to kill my girlfriend! She told me EVERYTHING! Best friend my ass! You're NOT my best friend. Let alone just friend. Not unless you apologize and start actually being nice to her. Taylor too."

"Dude! I only wanted her to help me with my homework!"

"No, you wanted her to do it FOR you. And you called her a geek AND a loser again. I have HAD it! You threaten to kill her and you're dead. I am PISSED right now at you, Chad. If you threaten to kill Gabriella again, I WILL kill you. And I won't hesitate. Don't call me ever again unless you've decided to be nice and change your ways. And only address my as Captain ONLY my friends can call me Troy."

"Fine. I guess we're no longer friends." The curly-haired black boy replied.

Troy then thrust Chad's homework at him and stormed out of the gym to go and find the girls.

* * *

In the library, the girls were reading after finishing their homework. The library door burst open and they turned to see Troy. Gabriella got up and went to hug him. "What happened, Wildcat?"

As he felt her arms go around him, he visibly relaxed and hugged her back. "I told Chad off. I told him we're not friends anymore unless he changes his ways and is nice to both you and Taylor. I also told him not to call me again until he does and if he ever threatens to kill you again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away to look at him.

"Lets go to my place and I'll tell you everything. I haven't been completely honest with you since we've met."

Taylor and Eve heard grabbing their's and Gabby's stuff. They walked over. "Neither have we. Lets go home." They said in unison.

Gabriella nodded and they went to get permission to go home a little early.


	7. Finding Out The Truth and Transformation

The kids get home to Troy's place and sit down on the couch. Lucille picked them up. She went to the kitchen so the kids could talk. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend and best friends. "So what did you mean earlier when you all said you haven't been completely honest with me since we met?"

Troy sighed. "Taylor and myself are vampires. We drink animal blood."

Taylor added. "I also drink cloned blood. I'm the same species as Selene."

Gabriella looked shocked. "Vampires?! What about you, Eve?"

"I'm half vampire half lycan." She replied.

"What's a lycan?"

"A European warewolf. My father is a hybrid too. Mom is a vampire. She saved Daddy about a year before I was born. But not before he was bitten by a lycan first and was dying of silver nitrate."

"Silver nitrate?"

"It's liquid silver. It's specially made to kill lycans as they're allergic to silver. Straight through the bloodstream and nothing to dig out."

"Eww."

Eve nodded. "But it's necessary. My mother's species burns in the sunlight, but she was given a gift by our founding father Alexander Corvinus. She now has the ability to walk in the sunlight without burning to ash."

"What about you, Taylor? You said you were the same species as Selene."

"Selene had my mother bite her long before I was born. She passed the gift onto her and when I was born, I was born with it. I inherited it."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in."

"There's more." Troy said and Gabby looked at him confused. "My species is a bit different. The sun can't burn us. We sparkle and the only thing that can break through our skin is a warewolf's teeth or another vampire's teeth. For us to die, we must be completely ripped apart and the pieces burned to ash."

"Oww."

"Yeah, but it rarely happens unless necessary. It's forbidden to kill our own kind otherwise. Only the warewolves can do it as they please. Except to my family specifically and Chad's due to a treaty."

"Anything else?"

Taylor spoke up again. "Just one more about my species. The way for us to die is we have to be shot in the heart or shot by ultraviolet bullets."

"Ultraviolet bullets?"

"Sunlight used as a weapon. It burns us from the inside out."

"Eww. And oww."

"Yeah, so we have to be careful."

Gabriella nodded then looked at her boyfriend. "So why'd you pick me?"

"You're my mate. Like Michael is Selene's mate and my dad is my mom's mate."

"But how do you know?"

"You just feel it. It's like an instinct. You just know."

"So now what?"

"According to law, when we find our mates, if not already a vampire, we're supposed to turn them."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Yeah. Sort of like a government, but for vampires. They're called The Vulteri."

"The Vulteri?"

"Yeah, but they don't know I met my mate when we were just babies. And they still don't know. If they find out you know about us, being human, they'll make me turn you or kill you. So I've been shielding you all our lives. I'm letting it be your decision whether to be turned or not."

"This is so much. I...I have to think about it a little bit. Can I have until tomorrow?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. See you tomorrow, Sweetheart." He replied and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella got up and quickly dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack, and headed to Troy's. It was 6:30 and Troy was on the couch ready to go, waiting for the girls. Gabriella knocked and he opened the door to see her smiling big. "Morning, Gabby. You're a bit early."

"I made up my mind. You know, about what you said yesterday."

"Oh." He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. "So what did you decide?"

"I want you to turn me. Right now."

"Now?"

"Now." She confirmed and exposed her neck for him.

"This is going to burn. It'll only last for about five minutes, but it will hurt."

She nodded. "I can handle it. Do it."

Troy nodded and bit her exposed neck drinking a little then pulled away. Gabriella fell in his arms and started screaming due to the burning. Taylor and Eve rushed in and saw Gabriella in pain. "What happened?!" Taylor asked panicked.

"She wanted me to turn her. It'll only be three minutes now and she'll be one of us."

Taylor nodded in understanding and the girls sat and waited.


	8. Admitting To Different Things

Gabriella awoke groaning. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place." Troy replied. "You've just been turned."

She felt her throat go dry and clamped her hand around her neck. "Why does my throat feel dry?"

"You need to feed. It's part of the turning. All new vampires that are turned, need to feed right after awakening." He explained.

Eve comes out from the kitchen and hands Gabriella the bottle of animal blood. Gabriella opens it and chugs it down. After finishing, she feels good. "Not bad."

Troy chuckled. "That wasn't the response I expected, but I like it. How does your throat feel?"

"Better."

"Good. Ready to test your speed and go to school?" Eve asked.

She nodded and the friends ran to school.

* * *

Five minutes later, the friends were all standing in front of the double doors to the school. Gabriella smiled. "That was so COOL!"

"You beat us all." Troy said.

"I think you're gonna be the fastest." Eve said.

"Well, part of it is she's a newborn." Troy replied. "All newborns are faster than us."

"And stronger." Taylor said.

"True."

"I'm stronger than you?" Gabriella asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, Hunny. Stronger than me. But only for now. It'll be a couple of months until it dissipates a little. I could end up stronger than you."

"Oh. But I think I might take advantage of my newborn strength later. I wanna try."

"Ok. Come on." Troy replied and they all went to their lockers.

* * *

Chad saw them and noticed the smell of Gabriella changed. "You're a vampire?!" He asked shocked.

"SHHH! Keep it down, Chad." Troy whisper-yelled.

"How'd you know?"

"I can smell it." He replied then smirked. "Welcome to the club."

She looked a little surprised. "You're being nice to me?"

Chad just shrugged. "You may not be purebred, but you're still one of us. I like anybody who's one of us."

"You were mean to me because I was mortal?"

"Partially. But you smelled really good and I had almost zero tolerance. I wanted to devour you the second I met you. But I had to control it because we're not supposed feed on humans."

"And so you pushed me down and called me names."

"It was the only way. I'm sorry, Gabriella."

"I forgive you. I guess I understand where you're coming from. Half of the students here smell delicious. I could smell it as soon as I walked in the door."

"Thanks. You'll learn."

Troy looked at him. "If she can forgive you, then I can forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"Brothers?"

"Brothers." Troy replied and they man hugged.

They pulled away and Taylor slapped Gabriella's arm. "OW! What was that for?" She asked looking at her one of two best friends.

"Chad's mean to me and I've been a vampire my whole life." She whispered.

"I think it's more than what you think. I think it's because he likes you." Gabriella whispered back.

Taylor scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I see the way he looks at you sometimes."

"I have to agree, Tay." Eve said as she glanced at Chad. "He's staring at you in some kind of daze."

Taylor glanced at Chad too and realized she was right. She blushed a little. "You like HIM too!" Gabriella whisper-yelled in excitement.

Taylor turned slightly more red. "Ok. But so what? He'll never ask me out." She admitted.

They all opened their lockers and got the books they needed and headed off to class.


End file.
